utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Swi
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. Swi (すぃ), alternately romanized as Swy, also known as Yoshikawa Taiki (吉川大暉, Taiki Yoshikawa), and by his real name, Mizukawa Taichi (水川汰一, Taichi Mizukawa), is a fairly new known for his song arrangements and crisp, calming and highly versatile voice. He is noted to have a very large vocal range; although he usually sings in a mid-range register, he can hit extremely high notes without sounding strained. He often adjusts his singing style to fit the ambience of a song, and while still recognizable, the sound of his voice can noticeably vary from cover to cover. As such, he is capable of covering songs in almost any genre. He is a fan of indie rock and folk rock in particular, and covers both non-VOCALOID and VOCALOID songs equally as often. Though he is mainly known for his acoustic arrangements, he has posted covers of songs using bass and electric guitars, and performed the guitar solo for "Smiling - 2nd Anniv. Party !!" ; in which he is a vocalist as well. In addition to his skills as a guitarist, he also plays the piano, most notably in his piano arrange cover of "Niji" . In his namahousous, he usually sings while playing an acoustic guitar, sometimes stringing together songs in either impressive or amusingly strange medleys or mashups. He also occasionally holds impromptu street concerts in real life, giving his fans a chance to meet him in person. Through Twitter, he has announced that he does not want people to reprint his videos through YouTube, and that they should stop doing so.A Twitter post stating, that he forbids reprints Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on December 02, 2015) # Tokyo Plugless (Release on February 17, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # Mimiswi (みみすぃ) with Mimy # S6 with Syantihs, kzt, Kart, KAKERINE and Renoa List of Covered Songs (Convenience Store) (2010.01.05) (Deleted) # "1925" (2010.04.09) (Deleted) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.31) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Swi, Mimy and samurai-man (2010.10.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Sakura no Ame" (Rain of Cherry Blossoms) feat. Swi and Mimy (2011.03.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Sangatsu Kokonoka" (March 9th) (Remioromen song) (2011.03.09) (Private) # "Jenga" (2011.04.18) # "Kanade" (Sukima Switch song) (2011.05.04) (Not in Mylist) # "For Fruits Basket" (Fruits Basket OP) (2011.05.05) (Deleted) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.08) (Deleted) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Swi and Yueporu (2011.05.24) (Not in Mylist) # "*tear*" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.15) # "Shangri-La" (Soukyuu no Fafner OP) (2011.07.05) # "Risky Game" (2011.07.11) (Deleted) # "Hohoemi no Bakudan" (Smile Bomb) (YuYu Hakusho OP) (2011.07.14) (Deleted) # "Harete Hallelujah" (Hallelujah for Sunny Skies) (Mahoujin Guru Guru OP) (2011.08.10) # "Eh? Ah, Sou." feat. Swi, Mimy, samurai-man, srip and MoroQ (2011.08.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~" (EXILE song) (2011.09.01) (Deleted) # "Niji" (Rainbow) -Piano ver.- (Ninomiya Kazunari song) (2011.09.03) (Private) # "Saa!" (Mamotte Shugogetten! OP) (2011.09.04) (Deleted) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.09.16) # "Kagaribito" (2011.09.30) # "Lemon Aika" (Lemon Elegy) (Tanaka Itaru song) (2011.10.07) (Private) # "Kanashi" -Acoustic ver.- (RADWIMPS song) (2011.10.08) (Deleted) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Swi and Ninzim (2011.10.10) # "me me she" -2011 Acoustic ver.- (RADWIMPS song) (2011.10.25) (Deleted) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" -SINGALONG ver.- (2011.11.03) # "Reckless Fire" (s-CRY-ed OP) (2011.11.11) (Deleted) # "BadBye" (2011.11.13) (Deleted) # "FOR REAL" (Gensoumaden Saiyuki OP) (2011.11.20) (Deleted) #"Smiling" -ﾟ＋｡：.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.：｡＋ﾟ- feat. Mimy, MoroQ, Yueporu, Swi, Kurokun, Ponge, Daikon, rick, Sonotoki, majico, Suzume, Akatin, Aruku Seikyouiku, srip, RK✿, Bis, Ashinaga Ojisan, Ali, Yorukichi, samurai-man, Miteki, Faibon, Nico, Nata and Shiroiienosora (2011.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Snow Smile" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Swi and Dranodi (chorus) (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2011.12.18) # "Ai" -Acoustic ver.- (Hata Motohiro song) (2011.12.29) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.01.07) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.14) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000% OP) feat. Swi, samurai-man, Ashinaga Ojisan, Mimy, Error and srip (2012.02.05) (Deleted) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.03.19) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.02) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.04.06) # "Piano Lesson" -SINGALONG ver.- (2012.04.15) # "Pane dhiria" (2012.04.29) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2012.05.30) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.06.02) # "Jutenija" (Wind) (2012.06.17) (Private) # "one's future" (Kud Wafter main theme) (2012.06.25) (Private) # "DORCHADAS" (Shikkoku no Sharnoth ~What a beautiful tomorrow~ main theme) (2012.06.26) (Private) # "Madara Cult" (2012.07.01) # "Bokura no Natsu no Yume" (Our Summer Dream) (Summer Wars main theme) (2012.07.20) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2012.08.05) # "Enamel to Ribbon" (Enamel and Ribbon) (2012.08.10) (Private) # "ESCAPE" (MOON CHILD song) (2012.08.13) (Private) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2012.08.17) (Private) # "Futarigoto" (Things About Us) -Acoustic ver.- (RADWIMPS song) (2012.08.17) # "me me she" -Acoustic ver.- (RADWIMPS song) (2012.08.24) # "TAKE ME HIGHER" (V6 song) feat. Syantihs, kzt, Kart, KAKERINE, Swi and Renoa (2012.09.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Tasogare Surround" -Acoustic ver.- (RIP SLYME song) (2012.09.09) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.13) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.31) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000% OP) -Remastered ver.- feat. Swi, samurai-man, Ashinaga Ojisan, Mimy, Error and srip (2012.11.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Flying Get" -Acoustic Session- feat. Swi and dôa (AKB48 song) (2012.12.01) # "Natsuiro" -Acoustic Session- feat. Swi and dôa (Yuzu song) (2012.12.01) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.12.16) # "Snow Smile" -Acoustic ver.- (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2012.12.18) # "Mr.Music" feat. Swi, Ashikubi, Mimy, Renoa, Gasyu, Koppe and Galyu (2012.12.25) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) (2013.01.13) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Never Sleeps) (2013.01.14) # "WAVE" (2013.01.20) # "Reckless Fire" -retake- (s-CRY-ed OP) (2013.03.07) (Deleted) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.10) # "HAPPY" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2013.04.12) # "True" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.03) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (The Earth's Vacant Land) (2013.05.19) # "Oshakashama" (Buddha) (RADWIMPS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.26) # "Uroko" (Fish Scale) (Hata Motohiro song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.08.26) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.09.12) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.29) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.28) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.02.06) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (2014.03.22) # "12-Gatsu to Sora" (2014.04.13) # "DADA" (RADWIMPS song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.08.10) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.08.19) # "Genki wo Dashite" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.10.05) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.11.18) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.03.01) # "Eine Kleine" -Acoustic guitar- (2015.03.17) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) -Acoustic Guitar- (2015.12.18) }} Songs on TmBox song) (2012.12.11) # "Boku Note" (Sukima Switch song) (2012.12.15) # "WAVE" -2012 ver.- (2012.12.18) # "Matryoshka" (2012.12.19) # "Koisuru Shippo" (A Tail of Love) -Acoustic Short ver.- (Teshima Aoi song) (2012.12.23) # "Sayonara COLOR" -Acoustic ver.- (SUPER BUTTER DOG song) (2012.12.30) # "Karaage no Uta" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.01.04) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) -Short ver.- (2013.01.04) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2013.01.07) # "Koisuru Shippo" (A Tail of Love) -Acoustic ver.- (Teshima Aoi song) (2013.01.11) # "Hotarubi" (Firefly Lights) -Short ver.- (2013.01.16) # "I won't say" -Acoustic Short ver.- (shoikeue song) (2013.02.01) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) -Acoustic Short ver.- feat. Swi and his younger brother (SASUKE song) (2013.02.06) # "Roufuufu" (Elderly Couple) -Acoustic Short ver.- (Hoshino Gen song) (2013.03.04) # "Baka no Uta" (A Song of Idiots) -Acoustic ver.- (Hoshino Gen song) (2013.03.06) # "Barabara" (In Pieces) -Acoustic ver.- (Hoshino Gen song) (2013.03.06) # "IVY" -Acoustic ver.- ( song) (2013.04.02) # "Hanare, Banare" (To Leave, And Separate) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.14) # "Ubazakura" (Faded Beauty) -Acoustic Short ver.- (KENZO song) (2013.04.22) # "Santa Maria" -Acoustic Short ver.- (Yonezu Kenshi song) (2013.04.24) # "E-mail" (Sleep Mail) -Acoustic ver.- (Dejikogi song) (2013.04.28) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) -Acoustic Short ver.- (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.07) (Taken down on TmBox) # "Kaede" (Maple) -Acoustic Short ver.- (Spitz song) (2013.06.01) # "Tasogare Surround" (Twilight Surround) -nekobolo remix- (RIP SLYME song) (2013.06.02) # "Ano Koro no Mama" -Acoustic Short ver.- (Kikuchi Ryota song) (2013.06.02) # "Mugen" (Fantasy) (Touhou) (2013.06.04) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) -Short ver.- (2013.06.10) # "Yankee Boy Yankee Girl" -Short ver.- (2013.06.22) # "Ano Koro no Mama" -Acoustic ver.- (Kikuchi Ryota song) (2013.08.07) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) -Short ver.- (2013.08.15) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) -Short ver.- (2013.08.15) # "Piano Lesson" -asp mix Short ver.- (2013.08.30) # "Hanare, Banare" (To Leave, and Separate) -Acoustic Short ver.- feat. Swi and cacico (2013.09.03) # "Alice" -Acoustic Short ver.- feat. Swi and cacico (2013.09.03) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.09.11) (Taken down on TmBox) # "Snow Smile" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Acoustic Short ver.- (2013.09.15) # "Shotgun・Lovers" -Short ver.- (2013.10.03) }} Discography Gallery |Swikun.png|Swi, as seen in his Twitter icon |Swi Smiling guitar.png|Swi as seen in "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |SnowSmile.png|Swi (left) and Dranodi (right) as seen in their acoustic arrange of "Snow Smile" |E-Aa-Sou moro-srip-swi-sam-mimy.png|Left to right: MoroQ, srip, Swi, samurai-man and Mimy as seen in "E? Aa, Sou." Illust. by srip's friend. |SwiRealLife.png|Swi in real life as seen on his tumblr. |Toukyou Plugless.png|Left to right: Swi, kain and rairu as seen in "Tokyo Plugless" Illust. by Arakawa Masao (荒川眞生) }} Trivia * He was born and raised in Hokkaido and currently lives in Sapporo. * He has a younger brother, who can also sing and play the acoustic guitar.Swi's TmBox cover of "Aoi Bench" sung with his younger brother * He has been playing the guitar since Christmas 2009.FAQ section of his Nico Nico Douga community * He is sometimes identified with the Pokémon Suicune, due to the similarity in pronunciation between "Swi-kun" and Suicune's Japanese name (スイクン, Suikun). * He is 181 cm tall (6'0")December 01, 2012 Twitter status and weighs 60 kg (132 lb)August 28, 2013 Twitter status. * His favorite manga is Yotsuba&.The Interviews Q&A regarding manga * He looks up to and admires fellow utaite Aerogel, citing him as an inspiration to start singing himself.The Interviews Q&A regarding utaite he admires/views as an inspiration External Links * Twitter * The Interviews * tumblr. * TmBox * pixiv * Nico Nico Seiga * Instagram * Facebook Fanpage * Website Official